Jatizso
Jatizso (pronounced "Yah-tizz-so" ) is one of the islands which make up the Fremennik Isles. It is ruled over by King Gjuki Sorvott IV, aided by his chancellor, Thorkel Silkbeard. Jatizso is a dull, grey island, whose population is heavily taxed and seems generally unhappy. Jatizso's sister town Neitiznot is similarly a pun on Nay, 'tis not''.' The names play on the constant bickering between the two provinces. Jatizso and Neitiznot are both derived from "Ja" and "Nei", the Norse words for "Yes" and "No" Locals will address players by their Fremennik name gained during The Fremennik Trials. History Over a hundred years ago, two Fremennik brothers, Neitiznot and Jatizso, were banished by their father (who was the king of Rellekka at the time) for their often frustrating rivalry between each other. Shortly after their banishment, they stumbled upon two neighboring islands north-west of Rellekka. Jatizso chose the island to the east and named its community after himself. To this day, Jatizso's descendants still have a fierce rivalry with the citizens of Neitiznot. Transportation The only way of getting to Jatizso itself is by boat from the north-eastern most Rellekka dock. Players must have started The Fremennik Isles quest to travel to the island. Jatizso can be walked to from its sister island, Neitiznot. However, due to the dangerous ice trolls in the north, it is safer and faster to take the boat to the mainland and then back again. The nearest teleport is either using an enchanted lyre to get to Rellekka, then taking the boat, or the House teleport spell if a player's house is located in Rellekka. If players have completed the Love Story quest they may create a Rellekka Tablet. The nearest fairy ring is to Miscellania take the boat back to Rellekka dock and then the boat to Jatizso. Players may also use the Home Teleport to Lunar Isle, travel to the Pirate's Cove via Lady Zay and then to Rellekka via Lokar Searunner's boat. The boat to Jatizso is just north east. Following the completion of the Fremennik Elite Tasks, players can toggle their enchanted lyre teleport destination to Jatizso, via Olaf the Bard. Points of Interest Jatizso's economy revolves around Mining, Smithing, Fishing and Cooking as its local resources are mainly ores and fish. The island has a number of resources and facilities useful to players. Dock The dock is the first place players arrive upon visiting the Fremennik Isles. Mord Gunnars is here to which players may speak to and head back to Rellekka on the Fremennik boat. There are also a few cage/harpoon and net/harpoon fishing spots that are relatively close to a bank. Mines There are mines below the city which contain many adamant, mithril, tin and coal ore rocks. Obelisk A small obelisk for recharging Summoning points is located at the city gates to the south. Bank The Bank of RuneScape is right near the southern city gates. Unlike most other banks, it contains no booths, bank tables or chests for bankers to store items in. The only banker is named Magnus Gram. Oddly enough, there is an ore table and crate in the bank, suggesting ore examining, studying and working is done in the bank. The bank was not required to pay the King's window tax during The Fremennik Isles. Anvils There are two anvils in two different buildings, just near the city's western gates. It is fairly close to a bank. Jatizso Hall Jatizso Hall is the current location of King Gjuki Sorvott IV. The player visits the hall constantly during The Fremennik Isles quest. It contains elaborate tiled flooring with the Jatizso crest, and a large throne for the king. There is also a chest behind the King's throne where the player receives the jester costume during The Fremennik Isles quest. Locked building Just north of the bank is a small building with a locked door. As of yet, it has no purpose. It contains a bed, shelf and table with a bright beam of light shining through the window. It may be set aside for a future quest or event. Oddly enough, during The Fremennik Isles, the King did not ask to have this building taxed for having a total of 6 windows, adding up to a total of 6000 coins. Guard tower In the westernmost tip of the island is the stone guard tower. A guard stands on duty and yells insults at the guard tower in the opposite island. When asked what he is doing, the guard explains he has been ordered by the King to shout insults at Neitiznot. The player has the option to Watch-shouting which is a Fremennik Province task. Stores Jatizso contains 6 shops, selling various speciality goods. Keepa Kettilon's Store '''Keepa Kettilon's Store is a seafood store located in north-eastern Jatizso. It shares a building with Flosi's Fishmongers. The shop-owner is Keepa Kettilon. The store only sells cooked fish, but Flosi's sells the raw versions. The store lists most of the popular fish, but only stocks 10 cooked cod and 10 cooked salmon; the rest of the fish need to be sold by players to the store first. Flosi's Fishmongers Flosi's Fishmongers is a fish store located in north-eastern Jatizso. It shares a building with Keepa Kettilon's Store. The shop-owner is Flosi Dalksson. The store only sells raw fish, but Keepa's sells the cooked versions. The store lists most of the popular fish, but only stocks 10 raw cod and 10 raw salmon; the rest of the fish need to be sold by players to the store first. Contraband Yak Produce Contraband Yak Produce is a yak goods store located directly north of Jatizso Hall (building with chequered floor). There is no minimap icon. It can only be accessed by paying the shop owner's taxes for her during or after The Fremennik Isles quest. The store is illegal, but the owner opens it to the players who help her, as a sign of thanks. It is located in the food hall restaurant. Weapons Galore Weapons Galore is a weapons store located in south-west Jatizso. The shop-owner is Skuli Myrka. The store specialises in Mithril weaponry only, stocking 10 of each of the melee weapons. Armour Shop Armour Shop is an armour store located in south-west Jatizso. It shares a building with the Ore Store. The shop-owner is Raum Urda-Stein. The store specialises in Mithril armour only, stocking 10 of each item. Ore Store Ore Store is an ore speciality store located in south-west Jatizso. It shares a building with the Armour Shop. The shop-owner is Hring Hring. The store stocks tin and copper ore, but iron, silver, coal, gold, mithril and adamantite ores are all defaulted at 0 stock; therefore, other players must sell these ores to the shop, first. The shop carries all ores with the exception of runite ore, clay, and non-tradeable quest related ores. All ores in the store seem to sell lower than their normal Grand Exchange price. Personalities *Brendt *Eric *Flosi Dalksson *Freygerd *Grundt *Gruva Patroll *Hrafn *Hring Hring *Keepa Kettilon *King Gjuki Sorvott IV *Lensa *Magnus Gram *Raum Urda-Stein *Sassilik *Skuli Myrka *Thorkel Silkbeard *Vanligga Gastfrihet Quests *The Fremennik Isles is involved heavily with this town. *Glorious Memories *Blood Runs Deep Music * Norse Code - centre of town * Major Miner - unlocked in the Jatizso Mines See also * Neitiznot - sister island and city of Jatizso; shares some similar features. Trivia *Jatizso reveals "Ja 't is zo" which means: "Yes it's true" in Dutch, while Neitiznot, the enemy of Jatizso reveals "Nee 't is niet" which means "No it's not". This could also be, however, the English sailor slang for "Ya, 'tis so" and "Nay, 'tis not". *While watching the shouting from the watch towers one of the guards will eventually say "Your mother was a hamster!" and is met with the reply "And your father smelt of elderberries!". This is homage to the scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail where King Arthur is being insulted by a French guard except for the guard said both lines. *The beams of light in houses that have windows seem to point to the east. This suggests that the "sun" lays to the west. References nl:Jatizso fi:Jatizso Category:Cities Category:Fremennik Category:Quest locations Category:Jatizso Category:Medium threat areas